


Lance Goes Home

by AND_I_SAY_HEEYEEYEEYEYEY_WHATS_GOING_ON



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death, Destruction, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Tears, Voltron, klance, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AND_I_SAY_HEEYEEYEEYEYEY_WHATS_GOING_ON/pseuds/AND_I_SAY_HEEYEEYEEYEYEY_WHATS_GOING_ON
Summary: Lance looked up at the scene in front of him, completely unfamiliar to him. He eyed over the half torn houses, and the dead trees covering the street, it was a wasteland. He looked to his left and saw a beach, similar to Veradero Beach, but not quite... it couldn't be. And then, he saw it...(Give it a shot please, the summary is shit but I can assure you the fic contains all the langst I know you've been looking for) ;)





	Lance Goes Home

**Author's Note:**

> Events set after season 6, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were already dropped off at their respective houses for the time being so they can catch up with their loved ones. Keith, Krolia, and Shiro are in the black lion, while Allura, Coran and Rommelle are in the blue lion. Lance is with Kalteneker in red. They're escorting Lance home at the moment.  
> (Also I used GPS because they're in earth now so it counts... sue me I'm stupid)

"I can't wait for you guys to meet my family! I swear you'll love them, and they'll love you... well most of you."

"Lance..."

"I'm KIDDING Keith, they're used to putting up with recluse loners like you... we once had a pet cat you know... it was missing one eye, and didn't really do anything but sleep all day until he died..."

"Lance..."

"Oh come on Keith laugh a little, I'm just goofing around, besides, we're going HOME guys..."

"Lance!"

"What?!"

"Um... are you sure you gave us the right coordinates."

"Yeah... why, what's up?"

"Well, the place looks a little um... roughed up..."

"Well i'll be dammed Keith, I never took you for an ignorant guy. We don't necessarily have the best installations around, but we get by, no need to point that out with such an insensitive ..."

"No, Lance, that's not what I mean. There aren't any houses here, it looks like more of a graveyard than anything. Look out your window."

Lance stopped eyeing the pictures of his family and got up from his criss cross position on the floor next to kalteneker to look out his window as they landed.

"What on earth..."

"The GPS is telling me to land right about here, but you must have misspelled the adress or something."

"No... wait this can't be right..."

Lance made sure to double check the adress he gave Keith before they left for Earth. No, he didn't double check, he triple checked, twice... once before leaving and the other when they were just catching their first glimpse of the milky way. This wasn't right. He pulled up the GPS again, and read the adress over and over again, but it wasn't wrong. He didn't even miss the capitalizations at the beginning of the street and city, or the right abreviations for avenue and street... there must be a glitch somewhere in the GPS...

"Lance..."

Lance looked up at the scene in front of him, completely unfamiliar to him. He eyed over the half torn houses, and the dead trees covering the street, it was a wasteland. He looked to his left and saw a beach, similar to Veradero Beach, but not quite... it couldn't be. And then, he saw it... The wooden sign next to what was left of a structure of some kind. 

"No." what came out of Lance's mouth resembled a whisper, although it was loud enought for the others to hear, and for his voice to crack. 

The red lion's mouth opened, and Lance stumbled out, catching himself with his hand before picking up his pace again and running toward the sign.

The rest of the paladins exited their lions with their companions and looked around in confusion. As they were taking their surroundings in, Lance ran past them, and headed to what could only be ruins.

"Lance! What are you... where are you going?!" Keith called after him, confused as hell, but then he turned towards the sign Lance was looking at, and he immediately understood.

WELCOME TO VERADERO BEACH!

"Oh no.." without hesitation, Keith ran after Lance, and all the rest of the team could do is follow in confusion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. His tears formed with desperation, and every step seemed heavier than the last. His surroundings started to form a familiar shape in his mind, all culminating into the horrible realization that he was home... he stopped.

"No no no no no no... NO" the words seemed like a quiet prayer at first, until it turned into a deafening wail.

"NO GOD PLEASE NO" Lance took a hesitant step back and gripped at his hair.

There it was, the beatuiful light blue house Lance knew and loved... or what was left of it.

"MAMA! MOM, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lance could not believe they were gone, he just wouldn't.

"LUIS! VERO!"

"ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" Lance was begging at this point. Hot tears kept dripping to the floor, and his throat started to burn from the screaming.

He leapt toward the ruins of his old home and started to dig. He grasped desperately and filled with tears, he blindly gripped at the cement blocks covering his home. He cut his hand, but kept digging as the blood fell to the floor and oozed out of his hand. He kept digging until arms wrapped around him and pulled him away from the house. They both fell to the floor.

Keith could only hold on to Lance and whisper in his ear, trying to calm him down whole he fought him in frustration. When he knew he couldnt get out of Keith's hold, he started to scream again, a mixture of wailing and crying that left Keith heartbroken for Lance.

"WHY?! Why?" Lance's voice was weaker by now, but that didn't make it less painful. Keith couldn't answer his question, couldn't tell Lance anything that would make his pain go way, all he could say was  
"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry Lance... I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Hope it wasn't that bad, and please, I take constructive criticism. If you want to read a much happier version of lance going home, tell me please. (I was thinking of a longer fic for a happy reunion for lance... with more klance)


End file.
